Leopardflower's Anger, Envy, and Lust
by BlizzardBrain
Summary: When a medicine cat is faced with the death of her mentor, what is it she does? Read about how one action leads to another, changing the path of one she-cat forever.


A light gray she-cat stood over the fallen body of Silentstream, the small tom laying in a heap at the bottom of a rock. She stared at her mentor, the now deceased medicine cat of Rainclan. Her eyes swelled with tears as she looked up to where he had fell from. On top of the rock stood a black tom, his green eyes gleaming with such hate and satisfaction that Leopardflower herself felt the satisfaction of Silentstream's death.

The sudden realization hit the she-cat and she yowled at the tom, her voice clear in the rocky outcrop around them.** "You will pay for this Grasswhisker! Mossclan can't keep you safe forever, and when I do find you, you will slowly drip into such darkness that the Dark Forest can't even accept you. Run away coward!"** Her blue eyes followed the black tom's figure as he slid down the rock, obviously coming towards the she-cat to say a few words.

The black tom stopped in front of her, his eyes green as grass, with light yellow circles that made the grass look like it was rippling. Leopardflower felt his gaze grasp her body and paralyze her in the spot. He looked at her with calmness, but authority. **"You need to know the facts before you make assumptions. It wasn't me that killed him, I was just satisfied that Rainear didn't deliver a death blow, but made the tom's death look like an accident. I'm not big on accidents."** He mewed, his hairless face barely twitching as he held his gaze on Leopardflower.

Leopardflower fought herself free of his gaze and narrowed her eyes, hating herself for even thinking he was a nice tom. **"Then where is your brother? I will send him to the darkness that you deserve."** She snapped, her voice lacking the ice to make her words sincere. Her eyes just rested on his white whisker, his only whisker.

Grasswhisker shrugged, the massive tom turning and walking back towards the boulder. **"When the time is right, you will find him. Do be nice to him."** The tom mewed, his voice still calm but just as lethal as a hiss.

_xx00xx _

Leopardflower stared at the battle in front of her, eyes searching for one thing. Rainear, the tall and slender tom with bright blue eyes. Skinned ears and a twisted left paw. He was the murderer of Silentstream, and it was time for him to pay. Rainclan and Mossclan were already in a heated battle, one sought out because of prey stealing, so one death wouldn't amount to anything.

She felt a tail flick her shoulder, and she turned to see Grasswhisker, the green eyed tom calm next to her. He had cuts and gashes all over his body but he ignored them. His lips moved, and it took Leopardflower a few seconds to realize he was speaking. **"My brother, Sunstorm, he couldn't make it. Rainear needs a medicine cat now, and I only know you."** He told the she-cat, his voice just as lethal and low as the night at the boulder.

Leopardflower hissed, glaring at the green eyed tom with hate, but not for him. For his brother. Grasswhisker turned and led her along the side of the battle, pausing as two she-cats rolled past, engaged in heavy fighting. Grasswhisker wrapped his tail around Leopardflower's neck and held her next to him, leading her through the fighting cats without a single stray blow hitting her pelt. Once they were clear of the battle, Grasswhisker pushed her away from his side and released his grip on her. He continued to lead her though, the she-cat in a daze behind him. _How did he do that?_

Still dazed from her walk through the heat of battle and coming out unschated, the she-cat bent down over the blue eyed tom in front of her. She looked at him, her eyes glowing with fierce anger and hatred. IT was time for him to pay, and she was going to make sure of it. Her eyes looked at the wounds on the tom, taking in what they were. A severe cut to his leg, and obviously a break to his twisted paw, for it was pointing downwards, then all of a sudden it was bent strangely and facing forward. Legs don't bend forward.

She looked at Grasswhisker. **"We need popp-"** She stopped and looked back at the tom on the ground, eyes glazed over in pain and fear. She didn't know why, she just suddenly changed her verdict on the tom's state of being**. "There is no repairing him. The broken leg will drive him crazy, and the gash will be infected no matter what you do. Best to kill him now."** She told Grasswhisker, the green eyed tom narrowing his eyes on her. **"I don't want you to get your claws dirty, I will do it for you."** She told him, not even bothering to wait for his answer. She heard the yowl of protest from Rainear, but she didn't care as she sank her teeth into his lifeline and felt him go limp. He was dead, and she had killed him.

She stood up and looked at Grasswhisker, the tom's eyes glazed over with sorrow.** "Don't worry, the pain never goes away when you lose someone you love."** She told the tom, walking past him to go help her own clan. She stopped as she heard Grasswhisker speak.

**"You're wrong. If the pain goes away, why did you just kill him? You're no different than us Leopardflower. You just killed in cold blood."** He called after her, smiling at her sudden slumped figure, one of defeat. She wasn't a killer, just a hater. She let the hate and anger take her over. **"But the pain can be covered in love."** He called to her, smiling at her face as she looked back at him puzzled. He shrugged and turned to the battle, his eyes locating a white tom, and he darted into the battle like Rainear's death had never happened.


End file.
